Dragon, Fox and Wolf
by RGrurounigirl
Summary: Hiei and Kurama discover a demon who marks for someone very suspicious, but what they don't know is that the demon is a part of a legend- a legend that they themselves risk being a part of. The dragon, fox and wolf will soon arise. (Not a Mary-Sue fic. )
1. Prologue

::Dragon, Fox and Wolf::  
  
Prologue  
  
"...and just remember that you're only there for one reason: the demon."  
  
Koenma's words replayed themselves over and over in Kurama's mind. He didn't know why he was being so serious about this upcoming mission. After all, it was probably the most simple of missions he would ever have to complete. All he needed to do was go seek out some mysterious demon and learn more about him, and since there was the given fact that the demon was on Earth, just made everything all the more simplistic. A demon's spirit energy would stand out only too noticeably amongst all the humans. But something had Kurama feeling like this wasn't going to be just any ordinary mission...  
  
Hiei had the same exact thoughts as Kurama, only he believed that the mission was just going to be a big waste of time. 'Everything Koenma has me do is a waste of my time.' Hiei thought grumpily to himself. His thoughts about the mission were mixed with anger, but they kept him busy as he sped through the city, looking for the apartment he was going to be staying in for the time he spent on Earth. By the time he got there, Kurama was already waiting for him.  
  
"There you finally are." Kurama breathed out with a smile. He had one hand in his pocket, and the other dangling a key.  
  
"I was following your spirit energy the whole time, and you walk too slow. That's why I was late." Hiei grabbed the key and made for the apartment.  
  
"Ah, I see." Kurama answered, though he didn't quite believe him.  
  
A couple hours later, after Hiei felt like he was finally settled in to his new living conditions, he left the apartment and set out to do a little searching.  
  
"I'm going now." Hiei told Kurama before he left their apartment.  
  
Kurama nodded, "I'll be here, as usual."  
  
Hiei sped through the city like he normally would do. It irritated him whenever he had to walk somewhere, so he never did. He glanced carefully at every person he came across, but none of them matched the energy of the demon he was looking for. The demon was definitely nearby though. He could feel his strong presence.  
  
"Stop that mumbo jumbo about demons," some teenage girl laughed.  
  
Hiei overheard this and stopped in a tree to eavesdrop.  
  
"Yeah, we've heard enough of your crazy talk," a teenage boy agreed.  
  
"Its not crazy talk you guys! Why wont you believe me?" Whined a young boy, wearing huge glasses on his face.  
  
"Listen, Derek," began the teenage boy, "If everything you say is true, then the cops would have had those nonexistent demons taken care of long ago."  
  
Foolishness. Hiei cringed and thought to himself. To think that a mere human could possibly be capable of standing a chance against a demon.  
  
"That's right Derek," said the girl, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Please stop worrying yourself about demons. I don't know what got you started about them in the first place, but I can assure you that nothing bad is ever going to happen. I promise." She finished with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Fine. I guess you are right..." Derek sighed.  
  
"Now quit this demon crazy talk once and for all," said the teenage boy, growing irritable. "We have to go home now. Mom is waiting for us." He grabbed Derek by the arm and dragged him off.  
  
"See you guys later!" The girl waved as they walked off.  
  
When the two boys were out of sight, the girl sighed and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Demons...heh," the girl mused slowly to herself, not knowing that anyone was watching her.  
  
Hiei made a small movement up in his tree, then froze.  
  
The girl turned around and stared up at the tree. Her blue eyes flashed brilliantly.  
  
'Those eyes...' Hiei thought to himself, as he stared into the girls' blue eyes, trying to figure out what they reminded him of. He still sat frozen and didn't move a muscle, so as not to be noticed.  
  
"Anyone up there?" She asked. She waited no less than five seconds for an answer, then picked up a rock and chucked it at the tree. "Hey! Come down here!"  
  
Reluctantly, Hiei jumped down from the tree. This startled the girl and she took a few steps back. Hiei was holding the rock she had tossed at him and he threw it up into the air then caught it again.  
  
"H-Hi." The girl said casually. She wasn't expecting anyone to be up in the tree, and it wasn't often that she saw anyone come out of one.  
  
"Hi." Hiei answered coldly.  
  
"Well, I guess I better be going now." The girl said, feeling very awkward. She turned around to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
The girl stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"What is it that you know about demons?" Hiei asked, trying to sound plain.  
  
"You were eavesdropping on the conversation I was having with my friends!"  
  
Hiei put his hands in his pocket, but didn't answer.  
  
The girl sighed, "Listen, I don't know anything about demons, all right?"  
  
"Really." Hiei said with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you believe this?" Hiei brought his hand out from his pocket and clenched his fist, in a few seconds a scolding flame erupted around it.  
  
The girls' eyes widened, but she didn't answer him.  
  
"You do know something about demons." Hiei answered for her.  
  
She frowned, and took her eyes off of his burning fist. He was getting annoying. "You're just some pyro freak. And I don't know one thing about demons, like I said."  
  
Hiei smirked. He knew she would say that.  
  
The girl, still frowning, turned and left. But Hiei wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He shot a burning ball of flames after her, which she was able to sense, even with her back turned against him. She turned around quickly and put her elbows out in front of her face, her eyes started to glow bluer and the air around her grew colder. When the flames hit her, they disintegrated into smoke.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" The girl snapped.  
  
"To prove something. And, I don't like being lied to." Hiei said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" The girl asked, with irritation in her voice.  
  
"Sit down, and we'll have a talk." Hiei turned around and she followed. They both sat down on a bench along the side of the street. The girl watched him suspiciously the whole time. He noticed, but he was used to that sort of thing.  
  
'This was too easy. I found the demon, and this silly mission is already over.' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
But it had only begun.  
  
==========================================================  
  
That's it, hope you guys liked it. More action is to come, so please keep reading. This was only the prologue after all. And please review!  
  
~RGrurounigirl 


	2. Trust and Suspicion

::Dragon, Fox and Wolf::  
  
Trust and Suspicion  
  
Hiei didn't need the girl's word for it to make him believe that she was a demon, he already knew. But still, she was reluctant to admit it.  
  
"If your not demon, then how do you suppose you blocked my attack?" Hiei questioned. This damn girl will admit to her own kind, Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"I...just did." The girl answered, but didn't sound very convincing.  
  
"Listen, demon girl," Hiei stood up, "The reason why I know you're a demon is because of your eyes. You have the eyes of a demon, and there is nothing you can do to deny that."  
  
The girl sighed, "So you found me out...Can I go now?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I'm not finished with you yet."  
  
"What more could you possibly want from me?"  
  
"Just quit yapping so I can finish asking my questions."  
  
"Wait, before I do that, I have one question for you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you a demon?"  
  
Hiei swallowed. The stupid girl should have known, but then again, he didn't want her to find out. It would make things more difficult for him if she did.  
  
"I'm not a demon," Hiei answered, "But I do know a lot about them."  
  
"Then how did you control that fire?"  
  
Hiei smirked. "I'm a pyro freak, just like you said."  
  
"You are?!" 'No idiot, I'm not.' Hiei wanted to say. "Yes. I can manipulate fire."  
  
"That's cool." The girl said with awe.  
  
"Enough with that," Hiei cleared his throat. "Tell me more about yourself."  
  
"There's not much to say- I'm a demon. Isn't that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"What type of demon are you? Wind?" Hiei didn't know why he was asking so many questions, but it was easier to ask then just figure it out on his own, which is what he normally would do.  
  
The girl laughed. "No not wind, I'm an ice demon."  
  
'Ice demon...' Hiei thought slowly to himself, images of Yukina flashed in his mind. But he quickly shook those thoughts away.  
  
"So, you're an ice demon. I find that hard to believe." Hiei said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hiei was about to tell her why, but he thought better of it. "Never mind."  
  
"Well, if you don't believe me. I can prove it to you." A smirk worked its way across her face. Her eyes began to glow a light blue color, and the air around them grew cold and icy.  
  
"Hn. Quit that, the humans will get suspicious."  
  
She did as she was told, and suppressed her powers.  
  
"Too cold for ya?" She laughed.  
  
"Here is another question for you," Hiei began, completely ignoring the girl's remark, "You ARE a demon, so why do you have to act so-"  
  
"Human?"  
  
"...."  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged, "I guess its just because I don't want people to know what I really am. They'd probably think I was some sort of freak."  
  
"Why should you care about what the humans think about you?" Hiei asked, whom he himself was the most heartless when it came to humans. He usually wanted nothing to do with them. "You wouldn't understand..."  
  
"Hn, whatever."  
  
"I wish that there was someone out there, like me. I hate being alone."  
  
Hiei cleared his throat and looked the other way.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked the girl.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course. Now, I have to get going."  
  
"Oh okay. Bye then. Uh, wait! What was your name?!" She shouted out to him, but he had already left and was out of sight.  
  
"It was nice meeting you..." She sighed to herself.  
  
=============================================================  
  
"Kurama," Hiei said, suddenly appearing right behind him.  
  
"Hello Hiei," Kurama turned around to greet him. He wasn't at all surprised to see him suddenly appear because Hiei did this to him all the time. "Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"Talking. With an ice demon."  
  
"An ice demon?" Kurama repeated, with surprise in his voice.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Interesting. I'd like to meet this ice demon. No doubt, its the one that we're looking for."  
  
"I don't know if she can be trusted yet. But, she is rather naïve. And foolish." Hiei added as a side note.  
  
"It's a girl?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Well then, this is interesting. I don't know why I have been thinking all along that the demon we've been looking for was going to be a male. But, no matter. Just be careful, Hiei. Female ice demons can sometimes be the most deadly."  
  
"I know that." Hiei said, then disappeared.  
  
=============================================================  
  
She stood there for a while, wondering where she was going to go next. But after a while she just began walking with no destination in mind. 'Wherever my heart takes me.' The girl smiled and thought to herself. That was one of her favorite quotes.  
  
Most guys who knew her, would say that she is an interesting girl. She was certainly well liked by many. But no one knew very much about her. She herself, was still trying to uncover the truth about her past. She never knew her parents, and has been an orphan ever since she could remember. However, no one knew that she was an orphan. She, being only sixteen, was a very clever girl and knew how to manage her life quite easily. It was for her own good. If word ever got out that she was an orphan, the Child Protective Services would be after her in no time.  
  
As the night dragged on, the girl kept walking. Her hands were buried in her pockets, and her eyes were fixed on the ground the whole time. She walked through the city until she came to the edge of a forest, and walked into it. It was a solitary place. No one enjoyed going there because of its eerie quietness and dark chill. But the best part about this forest was the lake hidden deep within it. She knew all about this lake only too well, it was one of her favorite places to hang out at.  
  
She sighed and looked up into the night sky, her hands still in her pockets. It took her moments to realize that something was wrong. What she thought was a star, had come falling down straight towards her. She panicked, and before she could get out of its way, it rushed down at her and disappeared into her body. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. There was a strange sensation spreading throughout her body.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she yelled, and passed out.  
  
=============================================================  
  
"So you just found her like this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes. This is the ice demon I was telling you about. I don't know what happened to her." Hiei answered, as he looked down at her limp body. When he found her, she was unconscious and barely breathing.  
  
"I wonder who this girl is." Kurama pondered.  
  
"She says she's been living in this city ever since she could remember."  
  
"It doesn't matter, she still could be one of them." Kurama said with seriousness in his voice. Hiei nodded. He knew what Kurama was talking about.  
  
"I have been suspicious about her. I'm still not sure if I want to trust her or not." Hiei said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Well, she also does seem innocent enough. We'll just get her to tell us more about herself when she wakes up. And you will be able to tell whether or not she is lying." Kurama glanced at the white band that covered up Hiei's Jagan eye.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Much later, the girl finally began showing signs of consciousness. She began to stir, and slowly open up her eyes. She looked all around, and the first person she was Hiei.  
  
"Where....am I?" She asked, a little deliriously. She hadn't quite regained her eyesight yet, but when she did, she bolted straight up, which didn't seem to suit to well with her body.  
  
"Aaagh, shit!" She doubled over in pain. Hiei got her to lie back down.  
  
"Don't be foolish, you're obviously hurt. So stay in bed."  
  
"Its you!" Remarked the girl, finally realizing that the person she saw when she first woke up was Hiei.  
  
"Glad you noticed."  
  
"Tell me who you are. And where am I?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself first." Hiei said, while seating himself in a chair and crossing his arms.  
  
"Umm, all right. But didn't we go over this before?"  
  
"You are an ice demon. And that's one reason for me to want to kill you."  
  
At hearing that, the girl bolted out of her bed and began shouting, "You ass hole! I knew I shouldn't have told you anything! You work for the cops, don't you?"  
  
She didn't wait for him to answer, and tried to make straight for the door. But her body was still too weak and she fell straight to the floor.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?!"  
  
Hiei began to approach her, and try and help her, but she kicked him away from her.  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
Then Kurama stepped in.  
  
"Miss, he's not trying to hurt you." Kurama began, in a polite and assuring voice, "Whenever he meets someone new, he always threatens to kill them. Its just his way of expressing that its nice to meet you." Kurama hoped that she would believe that. "Now, we don't work for the police. We just want to help you. So please trust us." He picked her up from the floor and placed her on the couch again. She was a lot more calm after Kurama had spoken to her, and she felt like she could trust him.  
  
"I just don't know what's wrong with me," the girl began, "Something strange happened to me last night."  
  
"Just tell us everything. Starting from the beginning." Hiei demanded.  
  
"There's not anything exciting about my life story. I've been an orphan ever since I was born. At least, I think I have been."  
  
"So you don't have any family?" Kurama asked. He was standing up, about a couple feet away from her. He had one hand in his pocket, and the other one stroking his chin, as if he was concentrating hard on some thought.  
  
"No." the girl answered.  
  
"I see. And how old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
He gave her a stern look, and didn't even need Hiei's word for it that she was lying.  
  
"Miss, what is your actual age?"  
  
"Sixteen..." she sighed, and put her face in her hands.  
  
"That's quite young."  
  
"Please don't turn me in, I can't bare that place. An orphanage is like hell on a-"  
  
"Don't worry. We have no intention in doing that."  
  
"Good." She looked relieved. "So, if you guys don't mind, what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Kurama, he's Hiei. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Kya. Its nice to meet you both."  
  
"Same goes with us." Kurama smiled. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what do you guys do?"  
  
"We study demons." He lied.  
  
"Oh I see. That's why Hiei was so curious about me. So are you guys going to study me or something?"  
  
"Well, if you don't mind." Kurama flaked. They had no intention in studying her, they needed her.  
  
"Its fine," she yawned. "But I'm tired now."  
  
"No problem, just get your rest. I have to get going now anyway. Hiei, watch over her okay?"  
  
Hiei didn't say anything, but sat down in a chair a foot away from Kya to show that he confirmed.  
  
Kurama then left, and for a while it was silent. Until Kya spoke up.  
  
"So do you guys really just study demons?" Kya asked with suspicion, "How could you make money off of that?"  
  
"Its none of your business."  
  
"Is there something wrong with you? Why are you so mean?"  
  
"Don't ever ask me that again. Now get some sleep. I hate babysitting."  
  
"Fine, whatever." She said, and closed her eyes. Within moments she had fallen asleep. But while she was asleep, she tossed and turned, and was still in a great amount of pain. Hiei stayed by her side and used some healing methods on her, but they didn't seem to be working very effectively. Then Kya suddenly woke up.  
  
"I can't...take this..." she said while getting up, but immediately fell into Hiei's arms. "....anymore." She finished.  
  
Hiei swallowed hard. She really was in bad condition.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Don't know. Just try to relax." Hiei didn't know what to do. "Where the hell is Kurama when you need him?" He placed Kya back down onto the couch, and got her comfortable, then went into the other room to try and contact Kurama.  
  
But when he came back into the room, Kya was gone.  
  
"Damn that girl...."  
  
=============================================================  
  
That's it, hope you liked it. I know it got a little iffy at the end, but it was the best that I could do.  
  
I'm having problems with this story though. I'm trying to get the html into it, but whatever I do just won't work. If anyone know's how to make the html work, can you please tell me? I would really appreciate it!  
  
Thanks,  
  
~RGrurounigirl 


End file.
